And Then There Was One
by Apocalyptah
Summary: Based off And Then There Were None, 2 VOCALOID1's, 6 VOCALOID2's, and 2 VOCALOID3's are invited to an island. They excitedly arrive, until they notice that there is some kind of evil in the house, and they start dying off and only one is spared. (Sorry for the awkward summary)
1. Chapter 1

Note: I wrote this for fun after reading And Then There Were None by Agatha Christie, and I decided to make this version. I also tried to make it creepier than the original.

-July 13th-

Dear whomever it may concern,

I wish to inform you that you have been invited to my private island, Naranse Island. A weekend on the island is very stress-free and relaxing so I hope you can make it. I know you're probably wondering, "why are you inviting _me?" _Well, truthfully... I love VOCALOID. And I think you should all have a fancy, relaxing, fun, weekend. I set up for a boat to be leaving at 10:00 AM on July 20th at the Bayse Docks, and that boat will take you to Naranse Island. If, for whatever reason you have to leave, you can tell me or one of my butlers or maids and they can call the boat. I really hope you can all make it, and even though you don't know me, I hope you feel welcomed.

Sincerely,

K.E. Wesseri

That was the letter that Miku, Rin, Len, Kaito, Luka, Meiko, Gumi, Teto, Yuzuki, and CUL all got. Miku smiled "Oh my god, this is gonna be**so **much fun! I wonder if their is a water fall! We're going July 20th? That's in a week! I can't wait! This is going to be _sooo _fun!" CUL glanced at Miku "calm down, doesn't this at all seem _a little _sketchy?" Miku shrugged "does it _matter? _Come on, CUL! Does anyone else think it's going to be fun?" Meiko shook her head "I don't know... This seems odd..." Miku looked at Kaito with puppy eyes "doesn't it seem fun? I haven't been on vacation in _foreverrrr... _Except for concerts..." Kaito sighed "I guess it seems kinda legit". CUL rolled her eyes "I'm not going!" Gumi clenched her fists "CUL stop being so stubborn, it's gonna be fine!" CUL quickly turned to look at Gumi "What did you just call m-" Len interjected "Calm down! I know we all don't get along too well... _CUL_... But we should go, it might get us to get along better". Gumi shrugged "seems like a good idea". Everyone nodded in agreement, including CUL. Len smiled "So, we have a week to get ready and pack and everything!"

-July 20th-

Everyone dragged their bags into the bottom of the small boat (kind of like a small ferry), and got into the passenger section. The passenger section wasn't much, it was just a small area with just 10 chairs bolted to the ground. The boat was enclosed so no wind was bothering anyone. When everyone was settled, the boat driver started the boat. Teto delightfully ate a piece of french bread and looked out the window. Yuzuki slept the whole time. Gumi and CUL were talking the whole time, they might appear to not get along well but they're actually pretty good friends. Miku chewed on her leek and wouldn't shut up, she was talking to Kaito about nonsensical things the whole time; like where pretzels got their shape from. Meiko and Luka talked about random gossip, Rin and Len were talking about what they thought the island was gonna be like when they got there.

They arrived within 2 hours and, as they got off the boat, they were greeted by a butler and a maid who helped them move their stuff into the house. After they got all the luggage in the house, they all sat in the dining room. The butler sat with them "hello, I am sorry to say, but Ms. Wesseri is not here. We do not know what happened to her. She disappeared on the 15th. None of her stuff was missing, just her. It really was strange. Hopefully she appears. Anyway, my name is Yuuma. And the maids' name is Mizki." Mizki was cooking lunch in the kitchen, Yuuma got up to set the table. Miku smiled "the island looks so pretty! Doesn't it? It's just so awesome!" CUL looked around the room "Miku, are you blind? This room... It's so dull colored. And it seems dirty..." Gumi rolled her eyes "_everything _looks like that in your eyes, anyway. But... This mansion... It _does seem _a bit creepy..." Mizki came in with lunch, which was grilled chicken with salad. Mizki and Yuuma sat to eat with them. Mizki nervously laughed "sorry if this lunch doesn't seem like much, but Ms. Wesseri is quite a simplistic person". Gumi asked "Mizki, why is this room so... Dull..." Mizki replied "well... I'm not sure. I don't know who lived here before us. But I think Ms. Wesseri was too lazy to change the colors, or even the furniture". Meiko stared at her plate and thought "_What? This house looks like it's at least from the early 1800s! I guess it's no big deal, though. The food's good, so I'm fine with it". _When everyone was finished, Mizki cleaned up the table and Yuuma looked at the guests "you guys can put on swimsuits and hang out by the shore. There's a cliff at one area, it's really fun to jump off it into the water. Mizki, can you show the guests to their rooms?"

After Mizki showed everyone their rooms, they all changed into their swimsuits and met by the cliff. Rin, Len, Miku, and Kaito all were jumping off the cliff; Teto, Gumi, CUL, and Yuzuki swam around in the ocean, playing in the waves; and Meiko and Luka just sat on the sand. Miku ran to the edge of the cliff "I'm going to do a flip!" Rin ran after her "You try!" Miku flipped into the water and Rin ran off the cliff. Yuzuki dived under the waves, until one caught her off guard and knocked her over. CUL laughed "Yuzuki, you clutz!" Yuzuki stood up and pushed CUL into the water. Teto and Gumi laughed at the two girls playfully fighting. Meiko and Luka chatted and sun bathed while watching everyone else, as Meiko said, 'act like morons'.  
Everyone went back to the mansion by sundown, and met up at the dining room for dinner. Mizki brought out the dinner, steak. Teto asked Mizki "is there any baguettes here?... In case I run out of mine..." Mizki nodded "Yup! We have plenty". After dinner, Yuuma brought out dessert. He set sundaes infront of everyone "Ms. Wesseri loves sundaes. We have so much supplies to make them, we don't even know what to do with all of it. So, enjoy, and we don't mind if you ask for seconds". Kaito grinned at the triple scoop, chocolate, vanilla, and chocolate chip flavored ice cream drenched with whipped cream and chocolate syrup and covered in sprinkles.  
After dessert was finished, all 10 of them went up to their rooms. Yuzuki put on her soft pajamas and set up her bed, putting a purple bunny stuffed animal on her bed. She laid down in the complete darkness and tried to sleep "_I wish this room had a TV or something..." _It took her a while, but she finally fell asleep.  
It was late, 10 PM, and Yuzuki got up again. Really annoying, how sometimes sleep could be cut short. She looked ahead and screamed. There was a young woman standing in front of her, her dress was white, it had spaghetti straps and went to her ankles. The dress was ripped and had blood all over it. She had long black hair, the bottom of her hair was blonde though, her bangs covered most of her face. Only some parts of her dark blue eye shown, her face was quite mutilated. One of her eyes were even hanging out of her face.  
Yuzuki stared at this thing for what seemed like eternity. The young woman walked toward her. Yuzukis' eyes started to tear up "who are you?" The woman walked closer and closer, slowly. Yuzuki sat up "stop!" The woman stopped. Yuzuki got angry "what do you _want?" _The woman put one of her knees onto the bed. She crawled up to Yuzuki and raised her hand, the womans' hand had long, bloody, sharp, nails. She reached toward Yuzuki's neck. The scared girl screamed at the top of her lungs "**_GET AWAY FROM ME!_**" and kicked her off the bed. The woman disappeared.  
Yuzuki held her bunny stuffed animal close to her and fell back asleep, trying to convince herself that what just happened, didn't happen.


	2. Chapter 2

-July 21st-

Luka got up before sunrise. She looked at the old grandfather clock at the side of the room. It was 1 o' clock in the morning. Luka got out of bed and walked out her room, looking for a bathroom. The hallway where all the rooms were was long. It had a wooden floor and the red fancy patterned wallpaper on the walls was peeling off. She walked down the hallway, but it seemed like she was going no where, like she was walking in place. She got annoyed and started running. No good. She stood still and rubbed her eyes, she was probably just tired. She put her hands down from her eyes and quickly saw a shadowy figure appear then disappear within an instant. She tried walking again, and it no longer seemed like she was walking in place. After walking forward for a minute or two, she heard foot steps behind her. She turned around. Nobody was there. She assumed some one was walking around in their room and brushed it off. She heard the foot steps again, like they were quickly coming towards her. She turned around again, nothing. She rolled her eyes and figured she was just hearing things.  
She was about to get to the end of the hall way when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around.

Gumi woke up to a loud, deafening, screech. She rubbed her head "ah... What the heck was that? What type of animals are on this island? Ugh..." She got up, wondering if she should investigate or not. Before she could decide, she heard a loud "**OH MY GOD!**" Gumi ran out her door. She looked down the hallway to see Meiko standing there. She ran toward Meiko "What happened?" Meiko pointed at the ground. There was blood and an eye on the floor. Gumi looked at it in shock "Meiko, what is that? Is that real? Must be a prank!" Meiko leaned down to observe the eye better "the eye looks pretty real, dried out, but real..." Gumi sat next to Meiko and poked the eye "Ew. Feels real." Meiko glanced at Gumi "that was disgusting". Meiko screamed "**EVERYONE OUT HERE! WAKE UP! EVERYONE IN THE HOUSE! GET HERE NOW! GET UP!" **Gumi got startled at Meikos' sudden screaming. Everyone ran out, including Yuuma and Mizki. CUL crossed her arms "what's the problem? You woke me up!" Meiko pointed at the blood and eye "this must be real. Is anyone missing?" Everyone glanced around the hallway.  
Yuzuki gasped "Luka! Where is she?" Meiko stood up, looking around frantically "Luka? _Luka?_ **Luka? ****_LUKA!?_**" The hallway was silent. Len shrugged "I haven't seen her..." Meiko looked at the eye "...Hopefully that isn't her eye..." Mizki froze "nothing violent has ever happened here..." Yuuma agreed "yeah, no past murders or anything... This is strange..." Yuzuki remembered what happened to her last night. Everything around her froze. She began to hysterically cry and panic "_no! We need to get out of here! I want to go home!_" Everyone stared at her. CUL glared at her "Yuzuki, chill, Luka is probably just tricking all of us. That blood is probably just ketchup..." Yuzuki shook her head "No! I saw her! I saw the girl! Something's in the house!" CUL slapped her "get it together, crazy!" CUL was acting mean and tough, trying to hide her fear. She had a feeling something was up.  
Rin cried "oh my god, Yuzuki is right, we need to go home!" Len put his hand on her shoulder "CUL might be right, it might just be a prank..."  
Miku noticed something strange. She tugged on Kaito's sleeve "follow me..." He started walking behind her "what is it? Where are you going?" Miku walked down the hallway and turned right. She walked down the second hallway until she stopped at a door. She turned to it, and slowly opened it.  
It was stairs leading to the basement.  
Light from the hallway lit up the stairs, but once they got to the bottom it was practically only blackness. Kaito grabbed Miku's shoulder "I really think we should go back, Miku..." Miku pulled out her phone and turned on her flashlight app "No... Let me just look around."  
The basement was full of dust. The ground and walls were concrete. At one side of the room was a door. Miku walked toward it, Kaito being closely behind her. Miku opened the door, shining her light through it.  
She walked in, the door slamming behind her and Kaito. She opened the door back up "Well... That was weird". She shined her light on the walls, when she got to the corner of the room she screamed and dropped her phone.  
Kaito picked up her phone, shining it where Miku had screamed at. He froze.  
Sitting there.  
Hunched up.  
Covered in blood.  
_Was Luka.  
_Kaito called out "Luka...?" Miku was still in shock. They stood there for a few minutes, just staring. Kaito whispered "she's dead, right?"  
Luka's head slowly raised up.  
It was terrifying, her eyes were bright red. She opened her mouth to show fangs, and let out a horrific screech.  
Kaito grabbed Miku and ran out the room, slamming the door behind them.  
The heard loud banging and loud screeches from the other side of the door.  
Miku cried "oh I'm such an idiot! We should've never came to this island! I want to go home!" She threw her hands onto her face "oh, everyone would be so much safer if I throw myself into that room! Luka would still be alive if I didn't say this was a good idea!" Kaito hugged her "that's not true, everyone thought it was a good idea." Miku shook her head "well I'm the first one who said it was a good idea!" Kaito started leading her up the stairs "no, I'm pretty sure some one else would've said it was a good idea if you didn't say it first." Miku went silent.  
They found everyone in the dining room, eating breakfast silently. Miku and Kaito sat down, and Mizki gave them Belgian waffles "they're home made! Enjoy!" Meiko noticed Miku and Kaito were back "where were you two?" Miku started crying "No where! Shut up! **Shut up!**" Everyone stared at her. She looked up, noticing everyone was staring at her. She got up in embarrassment, and rushed to her room.  
She sat on her bed and stared out the window. She watched the sky change color in silence. From early morning light blue to evening dark blue.  
Kaito walked in and saw Miku silently gazing out her window. He sat next to her and stared with her. They stared until stars started to glow in the sky. He got up and moved closer to the window "everyone was worried about you today". He turned to look at Miku, who was silently ignoring him. "Miku?" he walked up to her. She moved her eyes from the window to Kaito. He sighed "are you going to speak?". Miku stared into Kaito, her eyes dull "didn't you see her?" Kaito nodded "yeah" Miku frowned "how do you not have that much of a reaction?" Kaito shrugged "I did. I was terrified." Miku looked back at the window "were you really?" Kaito sat next to her "yeah, but I knew we had to get out of that room". Kaito stood up "anyway, I'm gonna go to bed". Miku started crying again "don't leave me alone!" Kaito sighed "okay"  
Miku got herself in bed, Kaito laid down next to her. Miku rolled onto her side "beat up who ever walks in". Kaito agreed "fine. I don't think anyone will be walking in here, anyway."


End file.
